Teresa Agnes La Traidora
by MariposaEscarlata
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto deberías amar? Hasta que te duela. Para Teresa amar significó sacrificar el vinculo que la unía a quien más quería. Impresiones y sentimientos de Teresa hasta su final [SPOILERS]


Yo diría que le quería, hasta que él dejó de quererme a mí.

Mi mejor amigo. El único, de hecho.

No creo que su arrepentimiento de último minuto sea suficiente para arrancarme éste denso y obscuro sentimiento de haber sido traicionada.

Él me considera –o al menos por mucho tiempo me consideró-, traidora. Traidora por intentar salvarle el pellejo. Para que finalmente no sólo no sirviera de nada, sino que hasta para CRUEL fue la decisión equivocada, aun cuando fueron _ellos_ quienes me dieron la orden.

"La forma en la que toma decisiones" dijeron, no era la correcta ¿No es correcto tratar de salvar a un amigo cueste lo que cueste? Quizás se objete que no lo es cuando su bienestar se ve comprometido. Pero finalmente no fue así ¿cierto? Las heridas de Thomas fueron sanadas por aquel gas que él imaginó que lo mataría. Yo pensaba en su bienestar futuro. Que después de cumplir con mi misión él estaría bien y podríamos seguir luchando, corriendo y enfrentando cualquier cosa juntos.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué son los golpes de una chica –por fuertes que éstos sean-, comparados a las persecuciones de un penitente? Es cierto que me esforcé por ser despiadada. Mentí a las chicas del Grupo B con toda la astucia de la que fui capaz. Tomé el papel de líder y lo lastimé. Sin embargo, Thomas había superado cosas peores. Yo confiaba en que también superaría eso. La traición. Después de todo yo lo había prevenido de antemano. Se lo había advertido ¿Por qué no confió en mí? ¿Por qué prefirió guiarse por las peores conclusiones? ¿Por qué me dio la espalda por completo?

CRUEL me usó como títere para destruir lo único que yo valoraba en la vida. Mi preciada amistad con Thomas.

En ocasiones, después de meditar, llegaba a la conclusión de que lo que más lo había herido no eran los golpes, si no la actuación de mi romance con Aris ¡Me irrito de solo pensarlo!

Un par de simples besos. Una patética representación de romance…

Fue tan frustrante.

¡Yo le expliqué! ¡Quise hacerlo entender! Pero mis palabras resbalaron por sus oídos sin ser tomadas en cuenta. Lo noté en su mirada ausente. Como me dolió ver esos ojos inexpresivos y distantes. Como si nos separara un abismo. Quise repararlo con un beso. Pero la respuesta fue aún peor.

Nada.

Ni una sola emoción en sus labios y ni un solo gesto que demostrara que lo sentía.

Más tarde, cuando subimos al berg después de segunda prueba sentí que volvía a mí la esperanza, cuando me abrazó de alivio. Estábamos a salvo. Y aunque no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba yo creí que aquel gesto espontaneo significaba que podría perdonarme. Por eso seguí pidiendo disculpas antes de que nos volvieran a separar.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y parecía ser irreparable.

Aún así nada me dolió tanto como cuando me vetó el acceso a su mente. El único lugar donde me sentía segura. El exterior hostil sólo ofrecía incertidumbre y dolor. Pero allí, entre nuestros pensamientos podíamos experimentar lo que era la paz, la calidez y la verdadera empatía.

Ahora tampoco volvería a tener aquello.

Perdió a su único amigo.

No pertenecía al grupo B, las chicas la respetaban pero no eran sus amigas. Tampoco perteneció realmente al grupo A. Thomas era la única razón por la que los chicos la toleraban. Entre ambos grupos habían tenido tiempo de formar conexiones, de llegar a hacerse amigos durante las penalidades.

¿Y ella?

¿Quién era ella? La chica que lo cambio todo. La que colaboró con CRUEL para hacerles todas aquellas atrocidades a chicos inocentes. Y ahora sencillamente era una traidora.

¿A quién tenía? Al principio pensó que si tenía a Thomas a su lado podría seguir adelante sin importar lo que opinaran los demás, pero ahora que aquella ancla a la cordura se había esfumado sentía que ya no tenía nada.

Se sintió más sola que nunca.

La única opción que se le ocurría para tratar de salir de aquel hoyo era recuperar la memoria. Saber qué motivos la habían impulsado a colaborar con CRUEL. No se creía capaz de actuar tan malamente sin una buena razón. _Debía_ haber una buena razón.

Aquella decisión fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y terminó alejándola de Thomas por completo.

Había estado tan contenta de volver a verlo, hubiera deseado abrazarlo. Asirse a él con fuerza y permanecer así por horas. No le habrían importado las burlas de los otros chicos.

Pero Thomas se alejó nuevamente, y ésta vez de forma definitiva.

En adelante la marcha fue hacía abajo.

Recuperar sus recuerdos sólo le hizo ver que sus esperanzas de considerar a CRUEL bueno, eran vanas. No creía en los procedimientos que empleaban y mucho menos en la Cura Mortal. Nuevamente quiso hacer algo para salvar a Thomas, pero él la dejó atrás junto a sus compañeros.

La búsqueda infructuosa de una solución que les permitiera derrocar a CRUEL fue agotadora y frustrante. Tanto esfuerzo para terminar -por absurdo que suene-, en manos de Brazo Derecho, y no de una manera que resultara útil, si no como prisioneros.

Creyó que le daba un vuelco el corazón, cuando, en medio de aquellos todos prisioneros, sin posibilidad de ser útiles o de salir de allí, miró a Thomas, acompañado de Minho y algunos otros.

Se le acercó con el pecho a punto de estallar, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y le pedía a gritos una esperanza. Sentimiento elevado al que tantas veces había recurrido y cada una de las veces se había visto desilusionado. Ésta vez, no fue la excepción. Nuevamente sus explicaciones parecieron no importarle, y le dejó claro que no estaba de su lado.

Se sintió dolida. Quizás hasta un poco humillada.

Pedir perdón repetidas veces por haber tratado de salvarle la vida no solo era absurdo, si no denigrante. Y lo peor era que parecía que mientras más deseaba explicarse, más renuente se mostraba él a sus palabras.

Quise tener el corazón tan duro como para volverle la espalda después de que él se la volviera a ella. Pero no podía. No podía. Menos aun cuando ya tenía los recuerdos de vuelta en su cabeza. Cada uno se había acomodado en su debido lugar reforzado el cariño que le tenía a Thomas.

Quizás fue por eso que, cuando Thomas decidió que iría a ver al jefe de Brazo Derecho, su corazón se derrumbó. No solo no le dirigió ni una última mirada, si no que se llevó a aquella chica con él.

La chica del desierto.

Brenda.

La recordaba. Cuando la vio por primera vez, no le dio buena espina. Pero ahora veía lo que pasaba realmente.

Lo pensó un momento. A los ojos de Thomas, ella –Teresa-, era una traidora, pero ¿Cómo vería él a aquella chica?

Muchas preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Sería así desde que escaparon de las instalaciones de CRUEL? ¿Por qué había preferido llevarla a ella en lugar de a Minho? ¿En lugar de ella?

Lo veía claro.

Era su nueva compañera.

Tal vez hasta la considerara ahora su mejor amiga. Al final de cuentas, él no había recuperado la memoria. No podía saber, cómo ella sabía, todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde pequeños, lo bien que se conocían, lo mucho que se querían….

 _Querían._

Dios.

Que horrible sonaba eso en tiempo pasado.

 _-Thomas, Thomas_ …. – lo llamé en mi mente muchas veces a sabiendas que aquella habilidad que los había unido también era cosa del pasado – _Thomas_ …

No más. Ya no había nada que nos uniera.

Sentí la calidez de una lágrima escurriendo por mi mejilla. Pero tuve que enjugarla rápidamente para que nadie a su alrededor lo notara. Pero luego recordé que allí no había nadie a quien le importara.

Ni Aris, ni las chicas del Grupo B, ni se diga el chico restante del grupo A.

Thomas me ha dejado atrás.

Y también me ha remplazado.

Sentí mi corazón hervir. Por un momento la ira se superpuso al dolor.

¡Él es el traidor! ¡No yo!

…

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Brazo Derecho los hiciera enfilar hasta las instalaciones de CRUEL.

Durante ese tiempo Teresa había acumulado negros sentimientos en su pecho, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de luchar contra los verdaderos culpables de sus desgracias, vio redirigida toda su ira hacía la organización que en otro tiempo había ayudado.

Eran ellos los que le habían arrebatado todo.

Su familia, su mejor amigo, todo lo que amaba….

De dirigió con furia hacía su objetivo y trató de ser tan útil como pudo mientras luchaba junto a todos los ex prisioneros de Brazo Derecho.

Durante la lucha volvieron a encontrarse con Thomas, quien lucía pálido y agitado. Ella no se imaginaba que habían estado a punto de rebanarle la cabeza pero, como lo conocía tan bien, podía imaginar que no la había tenido fácil.

Thomas había regresado a liderar al grupo. A ser aquel, a quien le puede uno confiar la vida. A pesar de todo estaba contenta de verlo y se daba cuenta de que nunca podría odiarle. Porque así es el amor. No importa el daño que te cause. Uno puede seguir amando.

Incluso siguió a la chica esa mientras los guiaba hasta aquel infame laberinto en busca de los demás inmunes. Poder ser útil otra vez le pareció vigorizante. Y se esforzó tanto como pudo en correr hacía el laberinto y después fuera de él.

El derrumbe del laberinto parecía muy apropiado. En cierto sentido, sentía que emulaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido con su propia vida. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor. Guiar a los inmunes fuera, hacía la Trans-plana, era un objetivo noble, y sentía que, además de ser lo correcto, era una buena forma de redimirse de todo el mal que –aún con buena intención de fondo-, había hecho.

Luchar contra los penitentes ésa última vez fue vigorizante. Ahora sabía cuál era su punto débil. La forma exacta de desactivarlos. Había estado contenta de indicarle a Thomas como hacerlo, pero haberle ayudado había sido la mejor parte, luchar lado a lado por vidas ajenas y por su vida misma.

Casi hubiera estado feliz de morir a causa de aquel último penitente sabiendo que había dado lo mejor de sí para ayudar a gente inocente. Pero el hecho de que Thomas la hubiera rescatado en el último momento fue lo que le devolvió la vida a su muerto corazón.

Le dio las gracias con todo sentimiento. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, no importaba lo había pasado entre ellos, tener la certeza de que siempre estarían allí para apoyarse mutuamente le confortó y le aligeró el alma.

De eso se trata ser amigos, no de estar de acuerdo siempre, si no de ser incondicionales. Ella creía haberlo sido, y ahora le alegraba ver que Thomas también lo era.

Después, cuando Thomas avanzó lejos de ella para acercarse a Brenda, tuvo que contener la respiración.

Pero siguió adelante. Debía hacerlo.

Parecía que aquel caos que seguía rugiéndoles alrededor no terminaría nunca, pero la posibilidad de terminar de una vez por todas con aquello le infundía valor y vigor en los músculos para seguir avanzando.

El último tramo fue el más difícil, luchar contra los despiadados secuaces de la Rata, y tratar de llegar a la Trans-plana antes del que el mundo se les viniera encima fue tal vez demasiado, pero estaban tan cerca, tan, pero tan cerca que debían intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras corría aquel último tramo Teresa pensó en lo que le aguardaba detrás de aquella difusa pared gris. Si realmente había una escapatoria de esa sociedad infecta y virulenta, ¿Podrían realmente empezar de cero? ¿Podrían intentar reconstruir la humanidad como debería de ser y no conformarse con vivir en la parodia aterradora a la que se los había sometido?

-Vamos –se dijo así misma- Si hay esperanza, quiero vivir ese futuro…

Adelante veía a Tom, su querido amigo. Corría ágilmente, unas veces esquivando los trozos de concreto que llovía del techo, otras saltando sobre los que ya eran un obstáculo en el suelo.

Pensó en él.

Si de veras puedo vivir una vida real… Lucharía por vivirla a su lado.

En un segundo se imaginó que él podría perdonarla. Que lo haría por completo y que si bien no volverían a ser los de antes, bien podían reescribir su historia.

Valía la pena intentarlo. Valía la pena estirarse lo más que pudiera para alcanzar ese sueño. Estiró las piernas con más brío. Agitó sus brazos con cada zancada.

Lo lograría. Lo haría...

Y de golpe, la realidad la noqueó.

Azotó contra el suelo duro con la fuerza de lo que parecía una tonelada. El dolor estalló en todo su cuerpo como una verdadera explosión que la hizo aullar de dolor. Debajo de una enorme pieza de escombro se habían quebrado brutalmente muchos de sus huesos y el su carne parecía gritar histéricamente a causa del sufrimiento insoportable.

Con todo y el descomunal dolor, pudo percibir que Thomas -su querido Tom-, había corrido hasta ella aproximándose cuanto le fue posible. Ambos sabían que no tenía caso. Jamás podrían mover la mole que la apresaba, y aún si pudieran, el cuerpo de Teresa ya estaba hecho girones-

Él pronunció unas palabras que el intenso dolor le impidió entender, pero en su rostro leía el mensaje. Sabía que era lo que le quería decir. Que lo sentía.

Cómo le hubiera gustado que tomara su mano por última vez, y cómo le hubiera gustado que el dolor dejara de arrasarla hasta el punto de hacerla desfallecer.

-Querido Tom… – le hubiera gustado decir, pero en lugar de eso salieron palabras ininteligibles que sonaron a excusas, a disculpas…

No pudo decir lo que hubiera querido, tampoco llegó a ver como Thomas corrió de regreso a la Trans-plana para desaparecer a través de ella. Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos y después obscuridad. Obscuridad antes que el dolor atronador que castigaba sus miembros la hiciera desvanecerse.

De pronto ya no había más Teresa.

Y habiéndose ido su mente, pronto su cuerpo también se perdió entre otros tantos escombros que continuaban cayendo sin cesar.

De ella no quedó más que el recuerdo. Recuerdo irrelevante la mente de quienes a penas la conocieron, y recuerdo torturador en la cabeza de Tom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Ésta es mi oda a Teresa Agnes.**

 **Personaje que pudo haber sido muy bueno si se le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención.**

 **Creo que fue, además, mi gran insatisfacción en ésta serie de libros.**

 **La pobre chica, si uno lo piensa bien, no llegó a tener un papel relevante porque nadie -ni siquiera Thomas, o peor aún, el autor-, confió en ella. Creo que fue tratada injustamente, y me refiero a algo más que su lúgubre derrota en el triángulo amoroso. Y aunque podría pasar una hora despotricando contra la falta de lealtad de nuestro apreciado prota, me ahorraré dicho tecleo y mejor diré que si alguien merecía haber tenido un bueno amigo era esa pobre chica a quien no se le dio una oportunidad.**

 **No diré más que la razón por que me devoré "La Cura Letal" fue para ver si en algún punto el terco de Thomas perdonaba a Teresa así que me cayó como gancho al hígado la patética muerte que convenientemente le dejaba el campo libre a Brenda. Entiendo que el chiste del final es la inquietante sensación de que CRUEL tuvo el control hasta el final. Ok- Lo entiendo. Pero como buena lectora, no puedo evitar sentir que mi sentido de la justicia fue traicionado.**

 **Cose sea, he aquí lo que salió de mi indignación.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
